Treasure Moments
by kaawaii
Summary: Mary and Danielle are two happy teenagers who escaped from their homes in Sweden for a long planned trip to London. In a coincidence they meet the McFLYguys unknowing about their huge success in the music business. Danny falls in love with Mary, but she's
1. Adventure, Romance and a stolen wallet

**Chapter One – Adventure, romance and a lost wallet**

"Just admit it Mary!" Danielle shouted after her when she came running after her friend. She breath hard and tried to get the breath back before she continued.

"We're lost, it's not more than that, we are completely lost" Danielle looked up in her friends face and Mary stared back at her and smiled.

"We're not lost, we just... don't know where we are" she said after a while of thinking.

Danielle rolled her eyes.

"It's the same thing Mary" she said and Mary tried to look offend but couldn't stop smiling.

"Nah-uh" she laughed and put the hair behind her ear and looked around.

The two young girls had decided to go against their parents' prohibition and go to England during the summer break. In secret they had saved money by hard work and a huge stubbornness, and finally they had just left without a word. Only a note at the table that explained the fact that they where in another country. Which one the girls didn't mention just in case their parents would come after them.

And now they where here, ready for adventure, the shopping they couldn't do at home 'cause all the money went to the trip, and maybe one or another romance. No one knew what could happen on this journey.

"Can't we at least ask for the way" Danielle tried and Mary sighed a little

"Other Swedish people doesn't do it, why should we?" Mary teased.

"'cause, it's the youth hostel we're going to, and if we don't get there we have to sleep outside." Danielle put her arms for her chest and stared at Mary. "And I don't want to get my clothes destroyed and freeze my ass off tonight, just because you are stubborn" Mary just smiled and shook her shoulders.

"Fine, whatever" She said and shook her head. "We'll ask for the stupid way then" She started to look around her after one that wouldn't say 'No thanks, not interested' before she'd get at chance to ask. She chose an old man who nice pointed the way out to the youth hostel for them. Mary thanked him and went back to Danielle who had chosen to sit down on a bench.

"We're going this way" She said and dragged Danielle up from the bench. They slowly walked towards the directed way. It all went well until Mary had forgotten which way the right way was.

She looked around for another nice person and she chose a guy who stood with his back towards them. Danielle stood still and looked at Mary who was walking up to him. She pat his shoulder.

"Excuse me" She said with her 'sweetest' voice and the guy turned around. She studied him for a while and she noticed he hade brown hair, blue eyes and she could see that he had freckles. In his hand he held a soda bottle. He smiled against her and she smiled back and tried to look sweet an innocent.

"Can I help you" He said with strong British accent.

"Yes, me and my friend are kinda lost and looking for the way to this youth hostel" She started and brought up a brochure at the same time she was talking. She had taken it before they left, and of course it was the one without a map in it. He took the brochure and looked at the picture and the address.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a clue" He said and gave the brochure back to her. She took it and stuffed it back in the bag.

"Thanks anyway" She said and was about to turn around and walk away when she heard someone scream.

"Danny, there you are mate" The guy she just had asked for the way slowly turned around and looked at the three guys that came towards them. Mary also looked and saw her chance. The three came up to them and she could feel how they looked at her.

"Are you picking up girls again? Man you really are a slut" One of the guys said and nodded to her. Danny, as the guys name apparently was smiled and shook his head and Mary could feel how she blushed a little. She cleared her throat.

"I was just asking for the way" She said before he could say anything that would embarrass her even more. The three guys looked at her and then on Danny. She took up the brochure once again and gave it to the first guy. He looked at it and said something to the other guys.

"Yeah, I know where it is" One of the guys said. Mary looked hopeful on him and he pointed out the way with an amazing precision to her.

"Thank you very much" She said and took the brochure back and putted it in the bag again. She smiled thankful and turned around and walked back to Danielle. When she came close Danielle looked at her.

"The guys just stands there and watching us" She said and Mary turned around and saw them standing there, shameless staring at the two girls. She smiled and made a little wave with her hand before she turned around laughing with Danielle.

They went back to the youth hostel to freshen up before the night's adventure. Mary was the first one in the shower and when she was done it was Danielles turn to take a short shower. Mary poured out the things in the bag. There was her mobile phone, the brochure, a water bottle, her sweater that she had taken off 'cause it got to hot, but not her wallet. She paniced. Her wallet was gone. The wallet with the fake-ID, her money and some cards. She looked everywhere, under the bed, in the hallway, she even went back to the bathroom down the hall and she checked her bag again, but the wallet was gone. She buried her face in her hands and heard Danielle come in through the door.

"What's wrong?" She asked and closed the door.

"I've lost my wallet" Mary said toneless. She looked at Danielle with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, and she actually didn't. It was just these tears that comes when everything feels hopeless.

"Oh, not good" Danielle said and bit her lip. "Go down and check in the reception, they maybe know" Mary nodded.

"Guess I can do it later, 'Cause we're still going out, right?" She pulled out a drawer with close and looked at Danielle.

"Of course we are, guessing this nights fun is my treat" Danielle smiled. Mary smiled back and took out some clothes she could wear.

"Good" She answered and took a pink shirt, with the text 'I hate Barbie, that bitch has everything' pressed on the chest, and held it in front of her, but she shook her head and throwed it on the bed.

"You can pay me back later" Danielle teased and Mary stuck her tongue out and took up another T-shirt.

"Always this generous?" Mary said caustic and laughed. Danielle that had taken on a light summer dress just laughed. Mary followed Danielle's example and took on a light violet dress with a red ribbon under her breasts. She put her makeup together with Danielle and made two pigtails of her shoulder long brown hair.

When they were done they looked at each other and both passed. They went down the stairs and Mary went to the reception to ask about her wallet while Danielle waited outside. When Mary came out Danielle looked at her.

"So?" She asked.

"They hadn't got any wallets in" Mary sighed. She had to have fun without it. They left the youth hostel and Mary put the way in her mind. She wouldn't want to go through the scenario she had to earlier that day.

After a good meal and some convince that they actually were 18 in the entrance to a nightclub (they told the guard that Mary's wallet had been stolen and her ID was in it, and then Mary cried a little and the guard melted) Danielle and Mary stepped in to a nightclub and went directly to the dance floor. They danced and Mary could feel the rhythm in her body. She enjoyed every minute and closed her eyes. All of a sudden Danielle grabbed her arm and she looked at her.

"What?" She asked and Danielle looked at her.

"Isn't that the guys from earlier?" She said en pointed at four guys that just had come in to the club. Mary looked at them with screw-upped eyes but she couldn't confirm it until they got closer.

"Yup, it's them" She said and followed the guys with her eyes. They went to the bar and bought beer and sat down at a table. "But how tha' hell could you see it" She finished and laughed. Danielle shooked her shoulders and laughed with Mary and they both started to dance again. She closed her eyes and got in to trance once again when someone pat her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at the person. It was the guy from before. Danny. She looked surprised at him and he smiled to her.

"Hi" He said and smiled even more.

"Hi on you" She answered and looked at him. He was really hot, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something more about him.

"Did you got safe to the hostel? He asked and laughed while she nodded and smiled.

"I'm Danny" He said and started moving to the music.

"I know" Mary said and looked in his eyes for a reaction. He looked a little bit surprised and she smiled. "I heard the guys yell at you earlier, I'm Mary by the way" she continued.

Danielle had disappeared but Mary didn't notice until a slow song came. It was like that when she danced. She forgot everything else. She looked at Danny as he was offering his hand to her. She looked around for Danielle but then turned back to Danny's hand, smiled and took it in her own and he pulled her closer to him. He smelled like sweat and perfume. She loved the perfume guys worn, even though she couldn't smell the difference. When the song ended she really didn't want to let go but he pulled her away from him and took her hand and dragged her away from the dance floor and up to the table where the rest were, even Danielle.

"So this is where you went" Mary said caustic and smiled.

"Yeah, I was of buying drinks for us and then I met these guys and I they forbade me to go back" Danielle answered and smiled secretly while she looked at the three guys that hade the same look on their faces, then she looked at Danny and when Mary looked he smiled back at her. She noticed she still had her hand in his and she let go, not without regret. His hand fitted hers perfectly in some way, and she got warm in her belly just thinking about it.

"She told us some good stuff about you Mary" One of them teased and Danielle playfully hit him on the arm.

"I did not" She defended herself. "Harry's just lying" She continued and looked at Mary. She couldn't do anything but to smile. She sat down with Danny and got presented to the other two guys. Their name where Tom and Dougie.

"You aren't from England huh?" Tom asked and looked at Danielle and Mary who giggled and shooked their heads together. "So, where are you from then?" he finished.

"We're from Sweden" Danielle answered and smiled to them when they looked at the girls with a surprised look.

"Wow" Dougie said and looked dreamy on them.

"How about you?" Danielle asked. Tom nodded and Danielle nodded understanding, and then it got quite calm and nobody said anything.

"Fancy a drink?" Danny suddenly asked and looked at them.

"A beer would be nice" Mary said and looked at Danny who had a surprised look on his face. "I love beer" she answered his look and blushed a little. Danny just smiled and looked at Danielle.

"And you?"

"Surprise me" Danielle said and smiled. Danny stood up and passed Mary who made herself thin so he could pass. He went to the bar and came back after a while with five beers and a martini. He handed over the martini to Danielle and passed around the beer to the rest.

"Cheers" Harry said and put the bottle to his mouth and tasted the beer.

"Good god mate, what is this crap!" He shouted after he tasted it. Danny just laughed.

"It was the revenge from last night, we're even now."

"I want the martini" Harry whined and tried to steal the drink from Danielle.

"It's mine" Danielle teased.

"How old are you?" Tom asked suddenly.

"16" Danielle answered and looked innocent at the guys when they stared chocked at them. "Well, Mary's turning 16 in two months"

"You're not allowed to drink" Danny shouted and tried to take back the beer he had given to Mary, while Dougie tried to take Danielle's martini. They didn't have any success in it 'cause Danielle drank up her and but the empty glass on the table and Mary took the beer in the right hand so Danny couldn't reach it.

"It's not like we've never drunk before" Mary defended herself. Danny gave up but Mary held the beer in the right hand just in case.

"You look so much older, how did you get in here?" Danny said and looked at Mary. She giggled with Danielle and looked back at him.

"Well, people tell us that, and... well, you know that girls can charm any guy with some cry" Danielle laughed. "How old are you then?" She asked after a while.

"Well, me and Harry are both 21 but turning 22 this year, Danny's 21 and Dougie is 19, but is turning 20" Tom said and looked at them. Danielle thought for a while and then looked at Dougie and smiled.

"4 years isn't so bad" She said and looked flirtously at Dougie who just smiled back at her and didn't understand what she meant.

It became late and the girls had a great night with the Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Tom, but both of them thought it would be best to head back to the hostel. They didn't know how much the time was, 'cause they would have felt rude if they had asked, but they could tell that it was time now. They raised up and thanked for a wonderful night and left the club. It didn't take long for the guys to come after them. The girls smiled to each other and turned around, playing surprised.

"We can't let two girls like you walk around here..." Harry looked at his watch. "... 3 am" He finished.

"Specially not two girls who don't know where their hostel is" Danny teased and Mary playfully hit him on the arm. So the guys walked the girl's home and when they came to the hostel they stood out there for a while under silence. Danielle broke it and said good night to the boys, they said good night and hugged the girls. When Mary had hugged both Dougie and Harry and Tom just hade moved on to Danielle, Danny stood in front of her.

"May I have your number?" He asked and smiled at her. She looked at him trying to judge if he really wanted it or if he just wanted to complete the night with just another number. She couldn't judge.

"You have a pen?" She said and Danny took out a pen from his pocket. She wrote her mobile number and wrote a message on the arm and gave the pen back and hugged Danny before she went up to the stairs where Danielle were standing. Danny waved to them both and walked away to catch up with Dougie, Tom and Harry. When the girls couldn't hear them any longer they started to laugh and went back to the room. Mary's wallet problem was totally forgotten.


	2. Five beers and some girly drink please

**Chapter Two – Five beers and some girly drink, please!**

Danny had escaped from Fletch before Tom, Dougie and Harry, when their break finally came. He had no idea where they could be right know, somewhere near him probably. He smile for himself and drank some of the coke he bought earlier. Suddenly he felt a light knock on his shoulder.

"Excuse me" some one said with a sweet voice, and he turned around to face a girl who smiled cute against him. She looked at her, and he looked back. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and jeans shorts and a top on her. Hon her shoulder she had a bag hanging around. She wasn't to skinny and not fat either, somewhere in between. She was kind of cute actually. She smiled and he smiled back.

"Can I help you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes, me and my friend are kinda lost and looking for the way to this youth hostel" she said and brochure and gave him. He took it and watched the address and the picture but it rang no bell.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a clue" he said and gave her the brochure. She took it and putted it back in the bag.

"Thanks anyway" she said and was about to turn around and walk away when he heard Tom shout.

"Danny, there you are mate" Tom, Dougie and Harry came to them and watched the girl. They were judging her, he could tell by the look on their faces. Then they faced him instead.

"Are you picking up girls again? Man you really are a slut!" Harry said and nodded to the girl. Danny couldn't do so many other things, so he just smiled and shooked his head. He ogled the girl and saw that she blushed a little. He was just about to say something when she cleared her throat.

"I was just asking for the way" she said before he had the chance to explain the situation. She took up the brochure again and handed it over to Tom. He looked at it and said something to Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, I know where it is" Harry said and gave the brochure back to the girl. Then he showed her the way she should go, and Danny thought it was very precisely. He smiled to himself.

"Thank you very much" she said and took the brochure back and putted it in the bag again. Danny was just about to say something when she turned around and went back to another girl who stood a little bit away from them. He noticed that he followed her with his eyes and that the other three did it also. The stood there starring as idiots and her friend said something to her, probably about them, because she turned around and waved to them before she started to walk away with the other girl. The spell broke and the four guys were looking at each other.

"She was hot" Tom said and looked at the spot where the girls had been standing for a couple of seconds earlier. "It surprises me that you didn't flirt with her" He teased and looked at Danny. Dougie and Harry laughed and he just smiled. Tom looked at the watch.

"Oh, yeah I think that Fletch wants us back now" He said and the others nodded.

"Just three more hours, then we're free" Harry screamed out happy and started to walk with Tom and Dougie. Danny took another sip from the bottle and was just about to leave when he noticed that there was a wallet on the ground. The girl must have dropped it. He picked it up and looked on it for a little while. He didn't want to open it so it put it in his picket and followed the rest of the group of three.

"You can go and have fun now" Fletch said, looking at the McFLY boys" They didn't pay him the attention he wanted, but what could he expect. Danny took his bottle of cola, which was empty by now and stood up. The other guys followed his example. They went out on the street and Dougie was hungry and Danny started to feel it, and also, he wanted to get a new coke. They walked in to a grocery store so they could buy something to eat. Danny chose a sandwich that looked yummy to him, even though he couldn't recognize the vegetables in it. He also picked a banana, mostly 'cause Tom didn't like it.

"Bananas, yuek" he snorted, took his yoghurt, paid it and went out to company Harry who was already finished. Danny walked with Dougie, and he couldn't choose which baguette he should take.

"So, what's the plan for tonight then?" Danny said to break the temporary silence.

"I dunno" Dougie answered and looked at the two baguettes that was in the finals.

"Maybe we can go out and dance?" He suggested and Dougie looked at him

"I don't dance" He said and picked the baguette in his right hand.

"But, then you can hang by the bar, pick up a girl, there's more to do than just dance" Danny looked at Dougie and took to cokes from the refrigerator. Dougie shooked his shoulders and took on of them.

"Fine, out it is" He said and walked to the cashier. "Hey, why didn't you flirt with that girl, isn't that like you speciality?" He continued and looked at Danny.

"I don't know, why? You think I should have?" Dougie nodded and Danny regret that he didn't say anything earlier to the girl.

"If I'll ever see her again, I think I maybe will flirt with her" He said and Dougie laughed.

"Yeah mate, and the chance of ever meet her again is like, one at a million" He said and gave de woman cashier the money. "But you know where she lives, so why don't you go over there for tea or something" He teased and Danny glared at him, but he smiled a little too.

"I'm not a stalker" He said and paid his stuff.

"Whatever dude" Dougie said and they went out to Harry and Tom.

Later that night, the boys took Tom's little blue car to central London. Both Harry and Tom had liked the idea of the nightclub when Danny told them. They turned into to a parking slot and went out the car.

The entire day Danny had thought of the girl he even didn't know the name on. He was regretting that he hadn't flirt with her, maybe gotten her number. It was something about her... he couldn't really describe it, he just felt it. When he sat in an armchair at home and played on his guitar, he had caught himself wanting her to be there and listen to him, he wanted to play a song for her, make her love it.

Tom talked to the guard and he let them in without hesitation. If you were a rock star, you didn't have to wait in line. Some girls screamed after them, and the guys smiled a little and waved before they got in. The day had been kind of poor of fans, and it felt actually kind of good to be free from it at least one day. They loved their fans, of course they did, but after a while it gets hard to do it naturally. They went directly to the bar, 'cause none of the boys where there for the dancing. They bought beer and walked to an empty table. Harry and Tom immediately started to discuss something, Danny couldn't hear what. He took a sip of his beer and looked out on the dancefloor. He ogled on Dougie and saw that he did the same. He was just about to joke about it when Dougie hit him on the arm and pointed out over the dance floor.

"What?" He asked and looked the way Dougie was pointed.

"Isn't that the bird from earlier?" Danny looked and tried to see, and suddenly she stood there, on the dance floor. Her brown hair followed her moves, and her friend was there too and dances next to her. He looked at her and sighed. Dougie hit him on the arm again.

"Dude, you have to go talk to her!" Danny looked at him

"Talk to whom?" He said, trying to sound not to happy. He had found her, just by that.

"You know who I mean, go down there and talk to her, or I'll take your monkey" Dougie said and looked faked angry.

"But..." Danny tried to come up with an excuse. "... what about her friend?" Dougie smiled a little and looked on the girl's friend.

"We'll take care of her, she's kind of cute" Danny sighed and laughed, while Dougie leant towards Tom and explained the situation. He nodded a little and Danny got up from his chair.

"Just pat her shoulder and say something that makes her come up here, and we'll take care of the rest" Danny just shook his head and walked down to the dance floor. It was harder to find her in the crowd of dancing people, but after a while he found her friend. He collected the courage and pat her shoulder just like Tom said he should do. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Uhm, hi" He said and smiled. She smiled back and he knew that she recognized him.

"What do you want?" He couldn't tell if she said it in a wondering or a cocky style.

"You see the guys up there?" Danny pointed and she looked and nodded. "They would like to talk to you about something" Danny lied and smiled innocent. The girl smiled back and nodded again.

"You want to talk to Mary, right?" She said, looking at him. She saw through him directly, no need to lie about it and say no so instead he nodded and blushed slightly. "Why didn't you just say so?" She continued and looked at Mary that hadn't noticed a thing. She was in a trance and just danced with no worries.

"You can have her, if you're careful, she's my sister and it's our job to protect each other to the extreme" It sounded like a threat but she smiled.

"Are you sisters?" He asked and the girl shook her head.

"Not genetically, but our souls are" She said and started to walk away. He laughed a little.

"Thanks...?" He said and the turned around.

"You can call me Danielle" She said and continued walking and just a second later she was gone. He swallowed and looked up to the others; they smiled and made thumbs up for him. He nodded to them and walked over to Mary and pat her shoulder to. When she opened her eyes she looked chocked at him, and he couldn't resist smiling. It had to be a sign, she was here.

"Hi" He said and was hoping that he didn't sound to nervous, but she smiled against him and it wasn't in compassion, so he thought it was good.

"Hi on you" She answered and he could see that she blushed.

"Did you got safe to the hostel? He asked and laughed a little. She nodded and blushed some more.

"I'm Danny" He said and started moving to the music, he felt stupid but continued anyway.

"I know" She said and looked into his eyes, he replied it, kind of surprised and she smiled. "I heard the guys yell at you earlier, I'm Mary by the way" He smiled and looked at her on the sly. Mary, what a beautiful name, and when she said it. Suddenly the DJ stopped playing the trance song and turned to a slow song instead. He ogled her and decided to bet. He reached out his hand and hoped that she wouldn't turn him down. She looked around for Danielle and he thought she would excuse herself and go looking for her, but instead she turned back, smiled and took his hand in her own. He carefully pulled her in to him, afraid he might hurt her. She tied her arms around his neck and leant against his shoulder. He put his cheek on her head and smelled her. She had a flowery, fresh fragrance and in some way he could smell sunshine, mixed with a little sweat from the instant dancing. He smiled to himself and pushed her a little harder to him with his hand, which was placed by her waist.

When the song ended they let go of each other, he hesitated for a little while but took her hand and dragged her with him to the other. Danielle sat beside Dougie and smiled towards him, and then towards Mary.

"So this is where you went" Mary said caustic and Danny could feel through the hand he still held in his that she smiled.

"Yeah, I was of buying drinks for us and then I met these guys and I they forbade me to go back" Danielle said and smiled to the guys and then to him. Her eyes said 'You're so going to repay me someday' and he smiled back. Suddenly Mary let go of the hand and a mild cold wind hit his hand.

"She told us some good stuff about you Mary" Harry teased and Danielle hit him on the arm.

"I did not" she defended herself. "Harry's just lying" she continued and looked at Mary. He ogled her too and saw that she smiled, and he went sitting beside Tom. Mary jumped in beside him, and when Danielle had introduced Tom and Dougie too she just smiled even more.

"You aren't from England huh?" Tom asked and looked at Mary and Danielle. What a stupid thing to ask, of course they weren't, they didn't even have an accent. The girls shook their heads at the same time. "So, where are you from then?" he finished.

"We're from Sweden" Danielle answered and smiled to them and Danny couldn't help, but he was astonished.

"Wow" Dougie said and dreamt away.

"How about you?" Danielle asked back, mostly in a polite meaning he thought. It was obvious that she and Mary already knew they were. The guys and himself nodded and then it got quiet.

"Fancy a drink?" Danny said and looked at them, nothing broke an uncomfortable silence like some alcohol, and he felt he needed to get away, just for a little while.

"A beer would be nice" Mary answered and once again, he was surprised. She just couldn't stop saying thing he never thought he would hear from her. "I love beer" She said simply and he smiled and looked at Danielle.

"And you?"

"Surprise me" Danielle said and smiled happy. He already knew what the boys wanted and he squeezed himself past Mary and out to the bar.

"What can I give you?" The bartender asked and looked at him.

"Uhm, five beers and a..." He didn't knew what kind of surprise Danielle wanted. Bartender looked at him and he looked back, Tom grinned a little. He turned his glance to the bartender. "... and something girly" He finished and the bartender put up five bottles of beer and started mixing something for Danielle. While he was busy mixing, Danny took a lot of salt and dropped it in one of the beer bottles. Ha paid the bartender and went back to the table. He gave the bottle with salt to Harry and passed around the rest.

"Cheers" Harry said and put the bottle to his mouth and tasted the beer.

"Good god mate, what is this crap!" He shouted and spit it out the salty beer. Danny laughed.

"It was the revenge from last night, we're even now."

"I want the martini" Harry whined and tried stealing the drink from Danielle.

"It's mine" Danielle teased and Danny just kept laughing.

"How old are you?" Tom asked suddenly and Danny looked at him, and then on the girls.

"16" Danielle said and gave the guys an innocent look "Well, Mary's turning 16 in two months" And now, ten minutes later she had once again surprised him bad. He and the other three just sat there, chocked and looked at them. Then he blinked and understood the situation.

"You're not allowed to drink" He shouted and tried to take the beer he had given to Mary. She just laughed and took the bottle in her right hand instead so he couldn't reach it. He saw that Dougie tried to take Danielle s' drink, but she drank it up.

"It's not like we've never drunk before" Mary said and looked at them. She had a point; he hadn't been Mr.NeverDrunk under his teenage period. He gave up, but noticed that Mary had the bottle in the right hand just in case. He smiled.

"You look so much older, how did you get in here?" He said and looked directly at Mary. She giggled with Danielle and looked back at him. It wasn't one of these annoying giggles some girls had, the giggle you could kill for, just to make it stop. Her giggle was nice, and he wanted her to giggle like that all the time.

"Well, people tell us that, and... well, you know that girls can charm any guy with some cry" Danielle laughed. "How old are you then?" Mary asked after a while and looked at them all. When she came to Danny he looked away.

"Well, me and Harry are both 21 but turning 22 this year, Danny's 21 and Dougie is 19, but is turning 21" Tom said and Danny could se that he straighten up a little when he told them. Danielle and Mary looked at them, with the same expression that they had when they told them their age.

"4 years, isn't so bad" Danielle suddenly said and looked at Dougie who just smiled back and didn't understand a thing what she meant.

He hadn't looked at his watch one single time during the whole night. The girl had been so fun, they had told them how they ran away from home, and that their parents would go wild and kill them when they returned home. He hadn't thought one time that Mary's wallet was in his hands, or at home more or less. Suddenly the girls stood up and thanked for a wonderful night. Then they left the bar while the boys sat there.

"Shouldn't we go after them and walk them home or something?" Tom asked and looked at the others. They nodded and went up too. They left the club and looked for the girls. Dougie saw them and they walked behind them. They turned around, looking shocked and the guys smiled dopey.

"We can't let two girls like you walk around here..." Harry looked at her watch. "... 3 am" he finished.

"Specially not two girls who don't know where their hostel is" Danny teased and Mary playfully hit him on the arm. They started to walk and Danny was near Mary the whole trip, and when they came to the hostel it became on of those awkward silences. They stood there, the girls by the stairs and the guys on the sidewalk. Danielle broke it, and said good night and the silence were vanished. The guys answered in one and hugged the girls. When Danny was about to hug Mary he gathered courage and opened his mouth.

"May I have you number?" He asked easily, even though he really had been having World War Three inside of him. He smiled and she smiled back.

"You have a pen?" She asked and Danny dug his pockets to find one. He took up one and gave her. She wrote her number and he looked at her hand while it wrote the number down. Then she struck something and gave the pen back along with the note and hugged him. Danielle who had been walking up to the top of the stairs didn't get a hug, but it didn't matter. He waved to them both and turned around, looking for the guys who had walked earlier ahead.

He cached up to them and smiled.

"I got her number!" He said trying not to jump up and down. He looked at the note, she had struck something and he couldn't see what.

"Awesome dude" Dougie said and they slowly went back to the club. They had forgotten that they actually had a car and could have driven the girls home.

"I just thought of something" Harry said suddenly. Danny and the other looked t him. "We never told them that we are McFLY" It was a good and a bad thing Danny considered. They would get a shock if the met again and the guys would get tons of fans after them, but if you thought of it, now he was sure that she had written her number, 'cause he wanted to and maybe liked him, and not because he was famous.

"They maybe know already" Tom said and Harry shook his head.

"They were to calm" He said, and the rest of the way, Tom and Harry had an argue about whether a girl could be calm even though she knew that the guys she was sitting with was famous


	3. If you you're happy go shopping

**Chapter Three – If you're happy, go shopping. If you're sad, go shopping even more!**

When Mary woke up the next morning and checked the alarm clock it showed her that she had been sleeping 'til 11:30 AM. She raised her head and looked over to Danielle's bed where Danielle lied and read a book. She looked up at her over the pages and took out an earphone.

"Mornin' sleepyhead" She said and Mary yawned. It had been kind of late last night, neither Mary or Danielle had been able to go to sleep, they had been up all night long talking about the evenings events.

"Morning" Se answered tired and put her self up in a sitting position and stretched her arms before she rose from the bed. Immediately she fell down to the bed again, her legs weren't strong enough to carry her right now.

"How long have you been up?" She asked and looked at Danielle. She had started reading again.

"Since about eight or something" She said calmly without looking away from the page she read.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Mary asked and Danielle looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"'Cause I know that you morning temper is worse than anyone else I know, and that the one who wakes you up in the morning gets a living hell the rest of the day" Danielle said and started reading again. Mary sighed, Danielle was right. If she couldn't wake up by herself in the morning she was fretful the whole day.

"I'm going to take a shower" She said and collected the strength that was needed for her to get up on her feets. She took a towel and went out from the room, to the common bathroom that every female lodger in the hostel shared. It was occupied, and the person who was there had looked the door. You couldn't even go to the toilet if you needed to. She hit her back against the wall and slipped down to the floor. She realized that she would have taken something more to wear before she went out. Shorts or anything. All she wore right now was a T-shirt in the size large and hipsters, and it didn't cover that much. She could hear the shower turn of and was hoping that whoever was in there would be finished soon.

When she came back, Danielle hadn't stopped reading, and she didn't move one muscle when she came in with the towel tied hard against her body and with the hair dripping. Mary was pretty sure that Danielle even hadn't noticed that she was in the room again.

"So, what's the plan for today?" She asked and looked at Danielle for a reaction. She had gained new powers after the shower, and was ready to take London for a ride.

"Danny might call?" Danielle said and put a bookmark in the book and laid it on the bedside table.

"So?" Mary said and looked at Danielle. "I'm not going to just sit around, waiting for him to call me, I'm sure he hadn't plan to either, and then the whole day would go to waste." Danielle shook her shoulder and put a smile on her face.

"Shopping?" She suggested and Mary smiled.

"That's the spirit, sounds terrific

It was chilly outside so Mary hade put on a pair of baggy pants with military prints on, they reached her to the knees, and she had a hoodie over a top and finished the look with a cap and her beloved converse, while Danielle hade taken her Cheap Monday-jeans, a pair of worn out vans she had taken from her sister before they left, a red zip-up and a black headband.

"So, where are we going first?" Mary asked and looked at Danielle.

"Well, none of us are familiar with the city, so how about we just go around and see where we're ending?" Danielle answered and Mary nodded. They walked down the little stair that connected the hostel with the sidewalk and began to walk, where-ever they were heading.

After a while of walking Mary found a really cute store with punk theme and dragged Danielle into it. Directly she fell in love with a dress that she couldn't afford, even with her wallet in the pocket (if it wasn't gone, stolen or whatever happened to it) To alleviate the pain she borrowed money from Danielle and bought a couple of neon-pink leg-warmers, purple striped tights and a new shoulder bag. Danielle bought a couple of earrings who had the price of a tenth of a leg-warmer. They paid their stuff and satisfied went out from the store. Or at least Mary was happy, Danielle mostly was just broke.

"If I ever get my wallet back, you'll have it all" she promised and Danielle just sighed. They walked into another store and Mary helped Danielle pick a pair of jeans. When they paid both of the girls were hungry.

"You don't have to pay this back" Danielle teased and Mary rolled her eyes and took the last piece of her hamburger. She chewed and swallowed while Danielle looked at her.

"Where are we going now?"

"You don't have any money to pay me back with, so you can head home" Danielle teased and Mary pretended to be offended but she laughed.

"Maybe not, but I want to enjoy the weather!" She answered faked aggressive and laughed even more. The finished their meals and put the trash in the trash can.

"It had been a little warmed and Mary pulled of her hoodie and tied it against her waist. It was a little cold without it but she preferred to cold, than to warm. The two girls walked around in London and watched things, went in and out from stores, ate an ice-cream or two and took to many pictures with Danielle's digital camera. Mary had forgotten the video camera at home, which meant the hostel in this case. They were really whacked after the day of joyness and went slowly back to the hostel. Mary managed to lock up the door just as her mobile phone stopped ringing. She had left it at the room on purpose so she wouldn't have to think that Danny said he would call, even though he didn't do it. Actually he hadn't said it, but if you ask for someone's number, you give them a call. At least Mary thought it. She dropped the keys on the counter and hanged the new bag on a chair before she took up the mobile phone and looked at the display.

"Who was it?" Danielle asked as she walked through the door after Mary. She looked again. Five missed calls, and all from the same number.

"I don't know I don't recognize the number" Se answered and laid the phone on the counter again. "But whoever it was, he or she rang five times." Danielle looked surprised at her.

"Wow" She said and lay down on the bed.

"Should I call back?" Danielle looked up.

"Do you want to call back?" She asked as answer and put down her head again. Mary shook her shoulder.

"Test whoever it is who's calling, and see if he or she is ringing up a sixth time" She said and Mary nodded a little and went to her bed. She sat down in a yoga-position and took a pillow to hug.

"How come you didn't give Dougie your number? You seemed to get along very well!" She said and Danielle looked up at her.

"C'mon, he has to work for it a little" She answered and rolled over on the side so she looked at Mary. She supported herself on her elbow.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with your phobia against relations?" Mary asked and looked at Danielle who was rolling her eyes.

"No, it doesn't" She said and rolled in 180 degrees so she gazed into the wall. She sat for a while, thinking while Danielle continued gaze into the wall. Mary put away the pillow and got up from the bed. She felt to alert for the boring room and decided to go out again, even though she just had been out for about fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm going out" She said and Danielle just grunted as an answer. Mary sighed and wrote a note that she put on the table. She bet Danielle didn't even know that she answered and would be worried when se realized Mary was gone. She took her mp3 and went to the elevator. She pushed the button and put her headphones in the ear. The elevator came and she went downstairs. She looked over to the reception and walked over there, asking about her wallet again. They hadn't seen it and she walked out from the hostel. The music was playing on high volume and she enjoyed every second. The sun still was nice and hot, but the wind blew from time to time so she tied up her hoodie and put it on. She started to walk to the music beat, and it was fast. She loved to listen to music with hard, clear and fast beats so she could walk fast. Suddenly she stopped and looked up to the sky, and felt kind of homesick. She had been gone for three days and already missed her parents. She wondered if they missed her. Were they worried? Angry? Did they try to call her on her invalid phone number right now? She shook her head, she couldn't be thinking those thoughts, and then she just would call home or even worse, go home. She started walking again, when suddenly Danny popped into her head. His face appeared on her retina. Memories from last night whirled around in her head, and it was ravishing. Did he think about her? What was he up to? She got dizzy and had to sit down at a bench. She didn't like him, not in that way. That was impossible; she couldn't fall in love anymore. Not after what happened two years ago. But when she thought about him it wasn't like when she thought about other lads. The sunbeams stroke her face and she closed her eyes. She wouldn't begin something serious with anyone. She wouldn't go through that one more time. Never.

She didn't know how long she sat at the bench, but when she opened her eyes again, the sun had disappeared, but she could see some sunbeams from behind the houses. She rose from the bench and slowly began to walk home again. She didn't know what it was, but all the old feelings she thought she had pushed away from her mind came back, all at the same time. She walked in trance, hypnotised by and invisible shadow. She walked in to the hostel and up to the room. Danielle wasn't in, but the note were gone so she assumed that she knew what Mary hade been doing. She lay down at the bed and curled herself into a ball. The memories she had repressed, all of them, they just came into her mind again like a wave. Danielle opened the door but Mary didn't look up, she just lay there, against the wall with closed eyes.

"Was it a nice walk?" Danielle asked. No answer. Mary just pretended to sleep, with tears quietly running down her face.

"I know you're awake Mary" Danielle said annoyed, as she believed Mary was just playing with her. She went over to her and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Are you crying?" She asked and turned her around. Mary closed her eyes harder and hid her face in her hands. Danielle took the hands from the face and Mary rolled over again. Danielle crawled over her and laid herself comfortable beside Mary and looked closer.

"Mary, why are you crying?" She asked and Mary opened her eyes.

"I don't know" She sobbed pitiful. "I just got all the feelings back"

"What feelings?" Danielle asked gently and whiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Marcus" She whispered and it didn't' need anymore, Danielle understood and dragged her up in a sitting position and hugged her hard. Mary let tears flow down and just leant to Danielle's shoulder, quiet like a mouse.

"He was a pig, a bastard, a jackass" Danielle tried, but Mary didn't say anything, she just cried.

"He didn't deserve you! What he did to you is unforgettable" She said angrily and Mary looked up at her.

"But I loved him" She said quiet and started crying even more. Danielle nodded and gently pushed her away from her and got up from the bed, Mary laid down again 'cause there was none to hold her up.

"I'll be right back with something sweet for you" She said and left the room. Mary curled into a ball again and released the harder sobbing and cried noisy.

When Danielle came back in again she had stopped crying, she just sat up in the bed with tears rolling down her cheek sometimes. She had got sick of crying for a long time ago, but the tears just kept coming. Danielle put a plastic bag on the counter at started unpacking the things in it. She took out frozen raspberries, vanilla ice-cream and a baguette. Mary smiled a little and whiped another litre of tears.

"Felling better now?" Danielle asked and took the frozen raspberries and gave her. She opened the bag and nodded.

"I don't now why I suddenly started to think of him, it was two years ago now since he..." Her voice died. And Danielle looked at her. "Since everything happened" she said instead of the thing she was supposed to say first. Danielle nodded and crawled up in the bed with the ice-cram and the bread. She understood, Mary didn't have to tell her, she didn't want to hear it, not again. They started to break parts of the bread and take up ice-cram with it. Like a bread spoon or something. Mary also ate a lot of raspberries, while Danielle just took one sometimes. They sat for that like an hour, in silence with just a few sentences.

"Oh yeah, Danny called while you where out, apparently it was his number you saw on the display" Danielle suddenly said and Mary dropped the slice of bread she held in her hand. "He wanted you to redial" She continued and took up the slice and threw it in the trash can. Mary swallowed and looked at Danielle. She nodded encouraging and Mary looked at the table were the mobile phone on the table. Maybe she should call him back.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" She asked and took up another raspberry and put it in her mouth. Danielle shook her head, a little to soon according to Mary, but she didn't notice it at that time. He got up from the bed and took the phone. Looked a little insecure on the display but swallowed and looked for his number in the list. She held the finger on the "call"-button and hesitated for a while but pushed it. She almost was hoping that he wouldn't answer but she heard a click and a voice.

"Hello?" The voice said and she lost her head for a second. She turned around against Danielle. She had also gotten up from the bed and was about to go out from the room.

"Toilet" she mimed and closed the door.

"Hello?" The voice said again, likely belonging to Danny. She swallowed again.

"Hi" She said with an unstable voice. "It's Mary"

"Oh, hi" He answered and she thought he sounded a little more happier on the voice.

"You called earlier, I was out, but Danielle told me to call you back" She explained fast.

"What, no... you didn't have to call back" He said, and she blushed even thought nobody could see her.

"Oh..." She said and regretted she made the call in the first place.

"But" he said "I don't complain, I'm glad you called" She got butterflies in her belly. His voice, it sounded so calm, so happy, so... so wonderful.

"So, what's up?" He said and she walked to the window and looked out.

"Uhm, nothing, just hanging with Danielle and eating some berries, you?"

"I just stole Dougie's reptile" Danny joked and Mary laughed a little.

"You guys live together?"

"Yup" Danny answered.

"How cute" She said and laughed a little when Danny pretended to be offended. Her nervousness was completely gone.

"So, why did you call earlier then?" She said.

"Didn't Danielle tell you?" He asked.

"Nope" She said and looked down at a man who walked with what most likely was his wife and smiled a little. "She just said that I should call you back" Danny cleared his throat.

"I just was wondering if you wanted to..." He didn't say anything more and Mary at first thought that he had hung up on her. "If you wanted to go out with me someday" She heard him say with an amazingly strong voice. She blushed and her heart started beating faster. What should she answer? She wanted to, but if she agreed and they went out, maybe she actually would have a good time, and then she maybe would fall in love with him. But she felt comfortable with him, she could talk with him, she could be herself with him. She decided to give him a chance, and work hard not to fall in love.

"Sure" She said with a little hesitation in her voice. "Sounds fun" She could hear how he breath out.

"Okay, great" He said happy and she smiled and became warm in the whole body. "I have..." He started. "I have some things to do this week, but on Saturday or Sunday it should work, when are you free?" He asked and she thought for a while. Actually she was free the whole week, but that would sound so "no life"-ish and she decided to play a little hard to get.

"Well, I'm kind of booked the week, but on Saturday you might bee lucky" She lied and laughed a little, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Ok, can I call you on Friday?"

"Sure" She said with cool and relaxed voice she had to put all the strength she had to make.

"Well, ok" He said and she turned around, looking at the door that was opened.

"Bye" She said.

"Bye" She hung up and threw the phone at the bed. Danielle came in with a grin on her lips.

"Does it really takes 7 minutes for you to go to the bathroom" She asked caustic and looked at Danielle.

"Yeah, for me it does" She defended herself and closed the door. Mary sat down on the bed and took up the phone again. "Did Danny tell you what he wanted?" Danielle said and looked at Mary with an innocent look on her face.

"You already knew what he wanted" Mary yelled and threw a pillow in Danielle's face. Danielle grabbed it and held it like a baby. Mary laughed a little.

"Yeah, I did, but I thought that if you talked to him for a while, you would feel better" She said and sat down on her own bed.

"It helped, thanks" Mary said and smiled. Danielle smiled back and Mary watched the watch. It wasn't so late but she felt tired anyway. The salt from her tears had done their part to, her eyes were completely dry. She got up from the bed and got her PJ's on and went away to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back Danielle laid in her own bed, reading.

"Guess you brushed you teeth when you was on the toilet doing whatever for seven minutes" Mary teased and Danielle laughed a little. She crawled down in her bed and wrapped the quilt around her.

"Good night" She said

"Good night" Danielle answered calm and Danielle rolled over so she faced the wall so she wouldn't have to see the light from the lamp. The pillow still was a little wet from her crying but she didn't notice, 'cause she fell asleep immediately and when she woke up again, the sun was up and it was morning again.


	4. Make my day

**Chapter Four – Make my day**

He woke up, happy and full of energy even though he and the guys' hade stayed up all night.

"_I'm Mary by the way"_

Her voice echoed in his head, he smiled and felt butterflies in his belly. The whole night he had thought about her, wondered if he had said or done anything embarrassing, if she was thinking about him, although she probably was sleeping at the time. He had passed out around 5:40 am and when he now watched the clock it was 9:52 in the morning. He had been sleeping for four hours. Ha rose from the bed and looked for a shirt he could wear and walked out from the room. On his way to the bathroom he met Tom who was dressed and looked deceptive.

"Mornin' mate, what are you up to?" Danny asked and Tom turned around and looked at Danny cunningly.

"Morning" He responded and Danny smiled. "Dougie and Harry's still asleep, so I thought I might be nice and wake them up" Danny understood the ironic in the word 'nice' and laughed.  
"What are you going to use then?" Tom looked around and thought for a while.  
"Whipped cream, a feather and two saucepan lids" Danny nodded and laughed a little more. He and Tom sneaked down to the kitchen and Tom took a can of whipped cream and found a pink feather from last Easter while Danny took out to lids. On the way up Danny took his video camera that lay on the table. Now they were ready for attack.  
"I think you would have got balloons if you hadn't been up already" Tom said innocent and Danny glared at him.  
"Cheers, thanks mate" He said but couldn't resist laughing. They decided to begin with Dougie and sneaked up to him. Danny started the camera and filmed Tom, and then himself.  
"Let's do this" He said and went back to Tom with the camera lens. Tom opened the door and crept in on his toes. Danny followed after him with the camera and the lids in his hand. He gave Tom the lids and walked closer to the bed where Dougie was sleeping, not knowing about the coming attack. Tom had a hard time not to laugh and started to hit the lids. Dougie woke up with and looked terrified for one second, but then he realized that it only was Tom and Danny, and he took one of his pillows and threw it at Tom. He stopped hitting the lids to each other when the pillow hit his face. Danny jumped up in the bed and landed at Dougies legs. He zoomed in so you could only se Dougies face, and he made a face. Danny laughed and zoomed out again.

"Towards Harry" Tom yelled and ran out from Dougies room. Danny ran after him and left Dougie in his bed. The morning had start great at least.

He took a sip from the milk and laughed for himself. Harry had been a hard one to wake up, and it had taken a while for him to react on Toms tickling with the feather. Tom had spilled some cream on Harry's shirt and on the pillow. He hadn't been to happy in the beginning and whined about him always getting the sticky things. Whipped cream or mashed bananas, it always was something!  
He sighed and took a guitar and went to the couch and sat down. Tom sat on the opposite side and watched telly. He put away the glass on the table and started playing. Mary sat next to him again, listened and smiled. He closed his eyes and started to play harder then weaker and did that for a while. He played different melodies, different pitches before he sighed again, opened his eyes and put away the guitar. She was gone, and now Tom was the only one left looking at him.

"That melody was good, you should use it in a song" Danny reached for his glass and took another sip.

"Maybe I will" Danny said and rose again. He was restless and didn't know what he could do. Fletch had given them the day of so it wasn't something to do in that studio, and for the moment, he didn't really want to rehears, and as it seemed, none of the other guys wanted it either. Maybe later, but right now he wanted to run, jump around, waste energy. He ran upstairs and in to his room and started to jump around like a maniac.

"You can't just lay there doing nothing" Dougie said. He had walked into Danny's room finding him lay at the bed gazing at the ceiling. Dougie poked in Danny's face and Danny sat up. He had been laying in the bed for the last two hours. He looked at Dougie and nodded a little, he was right, there was no meaning with just laying around like that. He had work he didn't want to do, songs to write, melodies to play. He followed Dougie downstairs to their own studio and grabbed his electric guitar. Harry and Tom came just a second later and got ready. They started to play and he forgot about Mary for the moment and put his soul in the singing and playing.

"We should make this part a little bit rockier"  
"And change that to a D instead" The boys sat for hours, trying to make the perfect new song for their fans. When they looked at the clock it was 3:37 pm and it felt like they hadn't make any progress at all. They hadn't eaten any lunch either and Danny felt hungry. They agreed that pizza was today's lunch and Tom took the telephone and went out to the kitchen. Danny took of the guitar. At the same second the guitar was on its holder all the thought about Mary came back.

He walked up to his room and assumed that Tom already knew what kind of pizza he wanted. Then the remembered it. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? He had her number, he had totally forgotten about it. He rushed up the stairs and in to the room. Down at the floor and pull out the pants from under the bed. He rummaged in the pockets until he found the note. He opened it at checked the number, hesitated for while but decided to ignore the "Three days"-rule and call her. He took a deep breath and keyed in the number. The heard the signals, one by one but nobody answered so he hung up and put the mobile back in his pocket. He kept the note in his hand and looked at the thing she had struck on the note and tried to figure out what she had written. He looked at his arm where she had written something yesterday. It was gone now, but he had looked at it all night and gazed on his temporary tattoo. Three words plus one smiley, and he didn't count the smiley as a word. 'I own you' He couldn't help smiling when he thought about it and he took the note in front of a lamp and tried to read it. It was a 'U' and what he thought; the word 'read', but he couldn't interpret the rest. He gave up and put the note in his pocket, and went downstairs to the kitchen where all the other was.

"The pizza should be here any minute" Tom informed him and Danny nodded. He sat down at a chair and took up the piece of paper again. The words he couldn't read irritated him and he had to figure out the whole sentence. Harry lent over his shoulder and looked at the note.   
"What are you looking at?" He asked and Danny looked up at him so their heads almost collided with each other.

"I'm trying to figure out what she wrote and then struck over" Danny said and Harry looked for a while but gave up and walked out to the kitchen. Danny tried a little more and then he heard the doorbell and rose before anyone else had the chance to open the door and be the first to put their hands on the pizza. Dougie jumped down the counter and tried to rush over and Danny saw him and started running. When they looked at the door they saw Harry standing in the door with the pizza in his hands and they sighed. He closed the door and turned around with four cartons and they smelled delicious. Danny and Dougie followed him like to puppies into the living room.

"Sit down Busters" Harry demanded and the two dogs did as he said. He and Tom laughed and Harry opened carton after carton and they started to dig in.

Three hours and one and a half pizza later Danny sat on his bed and fingered his mobile phone. He had called four more times under these three hours and he started to feel kind of desperate now, but he couldn't stop, he wanted to hear her voice, her laugh. Maybe she avoided his calls on purpose; maybe she didn't want to talk to him. Maybe it was the wrong number. He couldn't get any answers to his thoughts and he keyed in the number he could write on a paper in his sleep. This was the last chance; if she didn't answer he would tear the note and throw out his phone. He was just about to hang up when a click was heard in the receiver.

"Hello?" Someone said with a sleepy voice. It didn't sound like Mary.

"Danielle?"

"Yeah?" He breathe freely, at least it was the right number.

"Is Mary there?" He asked and bit his lip.

"She's out" She answered and he could hear how she yawned.

"Uhm okay, do you know when she will be back?"

"No, but I can take a message" She said and Danny bit his lip again.

"I thought I would ask her out" He said after a while-

"Really?" Danielle's voice immediately sounded more alert.

"Yeah, is she free this Saturday?" Danielle laughed.

"I think she is, it's not like we are forced to do something"

"Okay, but…"

"Don't worry honey, I'll taker care of it all, I'm gonna call you at eleven, all right?" She interrupted.

"Ok" He said.

"Good, bye" She said and hung up in his ear. He put away the phone and felt his heart pounding and his legs was shaking when he rose from the bed. He went downstairs and to the living room where the rest of the boys sat, watching a movie.

"What have you done?" Tom asked and looked at him. Dougie and Harry were too mesmerized by the explosions in the film.

"Nothing" He said

"_Just indirectly asked Mary out"_

He sat down beside Harry with a grin on his lips and tried to watch the movie.

When the clock was about ten he sat in his room with Zukie on crawling around in his bed (he had stolen the lizard from Dougie when he was at the toilet and left a letter with demand of a ransom) and heard his ringtone and realized after a moment of ringing that it was his phone. In the last minute he answered.

"Hello?" He said and no answer came.

"Hello?" He said once again.

"Hi" Somebody said. "It's Mary" He realized who it was. Her voice sounded a lot more different than in real life.

"Oh, hi" He said with a happy voice and looked at Zukie.

"You called earlier, I was out, but Danielle told me to call you back" She said and he looked confused at the lizard. Didn't Danielle tell her about it?

"What, no… you didn't have to call back" He said confused.

"Oh… " She said and sounded a slightly embarrassed.

"But I don't complain, I'm glad you called" That was the holy truth, he got really surprised and happy when he realized it was her he was talking to.

"So, what's up? He said and took up Zukie in the hand he had free.

"Uhm, nothing, just hanging with Danielle and eating some berries, you?"

"I just stole Dougie's reptile"

"You guys live together?"

"Yup" He said trying to sound like it would be normal for four guys to live under the same roof.

"How cute" She said and he pretended to be offended and smiled. That wasn't the reaction he thought it would be. He put down Zukie on the bed again.

"So, why did you call earlier then? She asked suddenly and felt nervous. This was going to be hard.

"Didn't Danielle tell you?" He asked in an attempt to win some time.

"Nope" She said and he bit his lip.

"I just was wondering if you wanted to…" He had the World War Four inside himself. Should he ask her out, what if she turned him down? What if she didn't? "If you wanted to go out with me someday" He said, he's brave side had won the battle.

"Sure, sounds fun" She said after a while and he breathe freely. She didn't say no, he had made the right decision.

"Okay, great, I have…" He could say rehearsal, meetings and something that would lead to the fact that he was in McFLY, he wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible. "I have some things to do this week, but in Saturday or Sunday it should work, when are you free?" It sounded so stupid when he said it, and he felt like a child again.

"Well, I'm kind of booked the week, but on Saturday you might be lucky" She said and laughed.

"Ok, can I call you on Friday?" He asked and bit his lip again. The worst were over, but there was still a chance that she would change her mind.

"Sure" She said, cool and relaxed and he smiled and his heart started to pound harder. And he could hear steps in the hallway, probably Dougie.

"Well, ok" He said wanting to end the conversation before someone entered the door.

"Bye" She said.

"Bye" She hung up and he dropped the phone just in time to hear the banging on the door.

"Pay first!" He yelled and an envelope came through door opening and he rose from the bed.

"Now give me back Zukie" Dougie yelled from the other side of the looked door.

"Fine" Danny laughed and went back to the bed, picked up the lizard and unlocked the door.

Eleven sharp his phone rang again. He already knew who it would be.

"Are you ringing from Mary's phone Danielle?" He asked and laughed.

"Yeah, she's the only one with money" Danielle laughed quiet.

"Where is she by the way?"

"She's sleeping" Danielle whispered. "And I can't go out 'cause that would wake her up"

"Then whisper, I can hear you"

"How did things go?" She asked.

"Fine, but I don't understand why you didn't tell her what was going on" He said looking at his nails.

"Well, she was kind of sad when she came back from her walk, and I thought that if she could talk to you she would be happier" Danielle explained and Danny felt honoured.

"Did it work?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, she threw a pillow at me when I came back in the room" She said and he laughed.

"So it's Friday then?" She asked and he looked at the door, he thought he heard something outside.

"Yup" he said and smiled.

"Can I give you some advices?" Danielle said.

"Hit me" He answered and Danielle giggled.

"Well, to start with, don't take her to some romantic place, she will just feel uncomfortable and be nervous." Danielle said and Danny reached for paper and a pen, this would be good to have in mind. He wrote it down.

"Go on"

"Don't give her a bunch of roses, one is just fine, don't dress up formal, just casual clothes" He wrote down it to.

"And yeah, if you want to spoil her, you can get her this dress we found today at a punk shop, she really fell in love with it" Danielle said and giggled quiet. He thought about it for a while, but the answer was obvious.

"And where's the store?" He asked.

"I'll take you there and show you the dress if you decide to buy it, shall I keep going?"

"Sure" He said.

"Turn off you phone when you're with her"

"I always do that" He said.

"I thought so, but you must be extra careful with that, if it rings, she probably will think that you have more important things to do than to be with her, and she'll get insecure in herself and that can ruin the entire date" Danielle warned and he was about to say something really stupid.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" He said after writing down the last thing she said.

"She loves, and I mean LOVES raspberries, I don't know why really, she loved it way before she and I even met" She said.

"And why is that information necessary?" He joked and laughed.

"I don't know, the more you know about her, the easier it will get to let her have a great date, and the raspberries might be the key to the kiss you probably want to get?" She said and he blushed.

"Is it all?" He said.

"I think so, look Mary is moving so I'm gonna hang up now, ok?"

"Ok"

"Bye" Her voice died and he sighed and looked at the paper and the things he had written.

No romantic place

One rose

Casual clothes

No mobile

Raspberries

He sighed and smiled. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met. And he had met a lot of them.


	5. You can always force someone

**Chapter Five – You can always force someone to do something with some lunch!**

The days passed with an incredible speed, Mary and Danielle enjoyed the hot days and cool nights and Mary had almost forgotten that her wallet was gone. She lived on Danielle and promised to pay back. Sometimes she could find some change in her pockets and in her bag. The most of it went to ice-cream because Danielle wouldn't accept so small amounts.

She lay in her bed with her mobile phone in her hand. Danny had just called, as promised, and told her about tomorrow. He hadn't really said that much, just that he would pick her up at 7:30 pm and that she would have the time of her life. She had just laughed about it. She was pretty sure that it would be like usual. A restaurant he couldn't really afford, roses etc. They always tried to impress her and the more they tried, the less she cared about it. She liked the simple and if she could choose where to eat, she would pick a place like McDonalds or something.

And now, even though she didn't want to, she lied in bed, smiling like a maniac. She had turned of the light so the room was in complete darkness. Danielle was out with a lad they had met in a park yesterday and hadn't come back yet. She had mixed feelings for tomorrow, she didn't want to worry about it. She had already decided not to have 'the time of her life' and she was very clear on that point. Like that time her parents didn't allow her to go to the party everybody's talking about. She slipped out her window and went to the party without her parents knowing.

With that memory in her head she fell asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Danielle sat at her feet and smiled against her.

"You scare me sometimes, you know that?" She said sleepily. "What times is it?"

"7:30" Danielle said without looking at the clock.

"7:30?!?!?" Mary shouted and hit her head on the pillow again. "Wake me up in five hours"

"Get up!" Danielle shouted back and started to tickle her under her feet.

"I'm on vacation" Mary whined and dragged her feet to her chest. Danielle laughed and Mary took her pillow and aimed it at her face. It missed and landed on the floor and that made Danielle laugh even louder while Mary dragged her quilt over her head.

"I will buy you lunch if you get up now" Danielle offered and Mary peeked out from an opening on the quilt.

"Lunch?" She asked tempted and smiled.

"Yes lunch, now get up and get dressed" Danielle commanded and Mary was up in a second, dressed and done.

As Danielle had promised she bought Mary lunch, a baguette for being exact, and now they sat on a cute little outdoor café, chewing and laughing.

"So, how was it last night then?" Mary said as she remembered she hadn't asked yet.

"Fine" Danielle said avoiding the subject. That wasn't the answer Mary had expected, she thought Danielle would tell her every little detail (even the dirty ones).

"Not so good apparently"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you always start talking about it without me even mention something around it, so what happened?" Danielle sighed and looked at her.

"We ate dinner, we saw a movie and he tried to kiss me, I said no and end of story" She said in one sentence and when she was finished she took a deep breath before continuing.

"He was nice and all that, but I don't think I would go out with him again" Mary nodded and didn't push it further. Danielle smiled and looked at her.

"Nervous for tonight?" Mary shook her head.

"Not to much" She lied and looked out the road where a couple of cares just passed them. Danielle looked at her watch; it was already 3:30PM. The lunch had been late because they decided to got catch a movie.

"Can I borrow your mobile?" Danielle asked and Mary started rummage in her bag and picked it up.

"What for?" She said while she handed it over.

"I have to make a call" She said and Mary shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll throw the garbage" She said and took the trays and walked to the trash can and threw the junk down the cans. When she came back Danielle still was on the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour then" "Great, bye" She hung up and gave the phone back to Mary who took it without a word.

"Who did you talk to?" She asked while Danielle rose from the chair.

"No-one" She said and avoided the question. Mary sighed and followed Danielle from the café.

"So, what's next on our so very full schedule" Mary joked and Danielle laughed.

"I thought I would head back to the hostel" Mary nodded and they kept going to their temporary home. When they stood outside Danielle looked at her watch again.

"Shit I have to go again, I was supposed to meet Da… Daniel" She said and disappeared before Mary had the chance to say anything more. She sighed, another random guy she met when Mary wasn't around? Probably. She went up to the room and got in. It felt so much smaller then it did when they left and she fell to the bed and shut her eyes. In about four hours she would, against her will, go on a date with a guy that she, against her will, she was about to fall in love with. She rolled over and fell asleep.

When she woke up and looked at the clock, she paniced, and she paniced big! It was already 6:45 and in about forty-five minuets Danny would pick her up and she hadn't even started prepare yet. She needed to take a shower, put on some make-up, doing her hair and find something to wear. Not even the clothes where ready, and that was always the first thing she used to prepare when she got asked out. She hurled herself for falling asleep and grabbed a towel before literally rush with the speed of light down the hall and to the bathroom.

She finished in a second (actually it was 20 minuets 'cause it was cold in the air when she was done) and rushed back to the room, just to find the whole room in darkness with just some candles to light it up. Shocked she turned on the lights and found a dress lying around at the bed. She gasped for air and just looked at it for a while, before she touched the fabric and let her hand follow the hemstitches and she realized that it was the same dress she had looked at and fallen in love with the day earlier. She had been gone in twenty minutes, and someone must have watched her leave. She looked around but didn't see any creepy figure with drool hanging from his mouth. She had always been a bit paranoid, and when a dress just lay at her bed, you got suspicious. She took up the dress and put it on. Maybe she should wear it tonight. It looked fantastic, even on her. The ribbons, the lace, every single thing on it. It was almost too nice to wear on a date, this was a dress you could use at prom or something, and furthermore; this didn't follow her habit not to wear nice things on dates, nice clothes was for weddings or a funerals or something. But she had already fallen in love with the dress again I couldn't manage to take it of. She had to wear it, no matter what. She took up the hairdryer and started to dry the hair while she in a not so convenient way tried to put on some make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked the result. Now that Danielle wasn't here she had to do it herself. The hair hung free on her back and she had curled it a little. She ogled the clock and noticed that it was just a couple of minuets left before Danny would pick her up. She took the key from the table and avoided looking in the mirror before she left. If she did she would just find things to redo and it would just take precious time. She went down the stairs and sat down in a chair right next to the reception when she saw Danielle coming in from the door.

"Where have you been?" She asked and got up again.

"Nowhere" She answered and hugged Mary. "Well don't you look fabulous, Danny should be here any minute now wouldn't he?" She remarked and Mary nodded and couldn't help smiling. She felt the butterflies, the nervousness and all the stuff you were supposed to feel when you were going on a date with a fit guy.

"Well, have fun sweetie" Danielle hugged her again and disappeared up to the room. Mary became slightly disappointed when Danielle didn't comment the dress, but she assumed that she was just absent-minded or something, she always used to notice when she wore something new.

He went out the front door just time to see a car slowly roll in to her side. Danny stepped out and waved at her. She waved back and smiled as she slowly walked down the stairs. Showtime!

"NO WAY" Mary shouted between her laughs and looked surprised at Danny who was walking beside her. They had decided to walk home even though Danny had a car. But the night had been quite nice and the sky was clear.

"Yes way" He said and tittered.

"And then what?"

"The he chased after Dougie and we didn't se none of them in a while, guess he was trying to strangle him or something" Mary giggled and held her hand in front of her mouth, she looked at Danny who smiled, a smile that made Mary's belly to go wild as they got closer to the hostel. He looked down at her and their gaze met for a second, before she looked away. Danny laughed and started whistling on a melody she never heard before. They got to the stairs and stopped.

"I really had a good time" She said and smiled with her entire face. It probably looked silly, but she couldn't help it. The night had really been a surprise to her, and she had to admit, he knew what he was doing.

"Me too" He hugged her and she hugged back, and before they pulled away she gave him a peck on the cheek. She was shocked, she didn't intend to do it, it just happened. He smiled towards her, and she smiled back, slightly insecure.

"Good night" She walked up the stairs and turned around to look at him. He stood at the very same spot and looked like a puppy that lost his owner. She giggled and looked at him with some pity in her eyes.

"Call me sometimes" She said and walked through the door and pushed the elevator button. She discreet turned around her head and ogled him. He still stood there. She shook her head and laughed a little before she went in the elevator and got up the room. Danielle was asleep and she took of the dress and hung it up before she crawled down under the quilt and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
